winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate Calter
This character/place belongs to CalwenAurellen. Do not change without my permission. You are allowed to repair spelling or typographic faults. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow. Star Gate belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer. Feel free to create fan art and add it on this page. You need to write your name under the picture. ---- Kate Calter or Katie is fairy of Water and member of Gatix club. She was born in Texas, Lakeside City, but now she lives in Washington D.C. with her friends. Personality Kate is a nice, calm girl with love for water sports and fashion, especially clothes from various cultures. She can spent all day by the sea or lake and listen to its sounds. Katie is very hard to make herself angry due to her peaceful personality. Alhough she is calm and peaceful, she love smiling and never hestiates to protect those who need it. Except water sports, she hates all sports. Kate has intent to walk late, because she loves sleeping and she spends a lots of time talking about fashion with Ann. She also sometimes creates new clothes for her. Short Bio Katie was born in Texas, same as gen. Hammond. As her parents work as ocean researchers, she stared to work with them. There she met Jane and because both love beaches, they became friends. When they were called by Nebula to help to protect Earth, she moved to Washington D.C. together with Jane and started to live there. There she also met Ann and the other girls from Gatix. Curiosities * Favorite Food: seafood * Favorite Color: blue * Hobbies: Fashion, Swimming, Beach volleyball, Diving, Singing * Loves: Sounds of Sea, Singing, Fishes * Hates: Water pollution, Ori, Injustice * Favorite Music: New Age, Sounds of Nature * Favorite Subjects: Potions * Favorite Spell: '''Spring shower * '''Catchphrase: "Harmony is everywhere!." * Favourite holiday: '''Thanksgiving * '''Favorite transformation: Sirenix Appearance She has long, straight blonde hair with blue highlights in them. She prefers unbound hair with few clips. Her eyes are green and she wears glasses, although she did not need them. She has healthy tanned skin, due to her work on beaches. Ann loves comfortable clothes usable for both work and relaxation. Usually wears jeans and shirt. Transformation and other clothes comes later. Relationships Jane Victory - her best friend. Kate met her while she was sunbathing on beach. Both loves beaches and spent a lots of time playing volleyball. Ann Portrait - both loving fashion and very often talks about it. Mia Simons - she likes her for her mature personality Isabela Brown - usually go to disco together Rose Hammond - Kate and Rose are good friends as both have personality similarities gen. Hammond - She likes him, but sometimes disagree with her decisions Jack O'neil - Kate likes his optimistic personality Samantha Carter - they are colleagues, she did not mind her Daniel Jackson - they became friends very quickly, both are calm and prefers diplomacy before fighting Teal'c - she did not mind him, never says a bad word. Vala Mal Doran - she did not like her ironic character, but accepted her into the team Powers and Abillities Kate has water-based powers manifested in form of drops, waves and bubbles of various intensities. She has also empathic bond with seas feeling if something is wrong with water and has ability to freeze in by touching it, but this power is connected to air temperature, if it's too hot this power will disappear. Kate can also telepathically control nearby water. She mostly uses her power to bombard opponents with streams of water, using water energy as shields or shoots it to enemy. Her minor ability is to use healing powers of water to heal injuries, illness or forgetfulness. In her higher level fairy forms she became able to break dark spells. Kate also has some Siren like power, she can use singing for various effects and can breathe 5 minutes underwater, then she must swim on surface to breathe. She is not mermaid and doesn't have a mermaid's tail. List of Kate's Spells Bonded beings Maia Maia is pixie of tricks and trickery, making her able to confuse enemy doing little magic. One day she rua to Kate and became friends. She love Maia's tricks and illusions and Maia give Kate new ideas about fashion and teach her tricks. Maia's power comes from tricks of illusionist in circus. Jasmin Jasmin is selkie from Indian ocean selkie village with power over the sea plants magical or normal. Same as Artemia, she was bonded to Kate, when her home was attacked by Replicators. Both love swimming and sea creatures. Her powers allows her bond enemy with seaweed, use big leaves as shield or control sea algae. Trivia * first, she supposed to be fairy of Earth * she was born in Texas which shares with gen. Hammond * her power is quite simillar to Layla's from Winx Club Category:Gatix Category:Fairies